


For the thrill of your touch, I will shamefully lust

by Laslus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Harry Potter, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Hogwarts Era, M/M, Valentine's Day, really just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6013438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laslus/pseuds/Laslus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slughorn decides it's a great idea to cast a spell on Valentine's day, Harry disagrees.</p><p>Or</p><p>Magical Wands think Harry and Draco are a perfect match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the thrill of your touch, I will shamefully lust

**Author's Note:**

> Silly (not-so-small) fluff. I wrote it a while back, but I thought today was the day to post it (I mean, it is Valentine's day). 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it, please leave kudos and comments!
> 
> Tittle from Love like War - All time low

Of all holidays Harry used to spend at Hogwarts, the only one he didn’t enjoy was valentine’s day. Sure, it should be kind of cute if you actually had someone to spend it with. Maybe Harry wouldn’t mind the magical hearts and the sparkles falling all over the castle, nor all the love poems he could hear echoing on halls and empty class rooms, if he had a girlfriend. Scratch that, he still had nightmares over his first and only date with Cho Chang. But maybe with someone to spend it with everything would be more bearable and less sickening. He was, however, single, and all he could do was hate February 14th and the days that surrounded it. 

However Harry, better than anyone, should know that it doesn’t matter how bad things seems to be, they can always get _worse_. Professor Slughorn, potions master, thought it was a marvellous idea to cast a spew around the castle, so every time a student was around their loved-one their wand would warm up.

Needless to say the school became a living hell on valentines’ day. Every student was dying to discover whom their loved one was, jumping around at the slightest temperature change at their wands as if it contained the source to find true love.

“I swear, mate” said Seamus over breakfast “When I woke up my wand was burning hot, It has to be some Gryffindor girl”

“Sure, Seamus” muttered Harry, agreeing for what had to be the third time before he ate another spoon of cereal.

He almost chocked when his friend jumped at the table, letting a high exclamation of surprise.

“See” screamed the boy holding his wand towards Harry “It’s burning again! She must be really close.”

He looked around for anyone that could be his potential future-girlfriend, but it was Dean who sat beside him, a sleepy smile on his face.

“Morning, guys.” He said in a yawn, before turning Seamus “Did you find the mystery girl yet?”

The Gryffindor smiled in enthusiasm to his best friend. “Not yet, man, but she must be right here, this thing is getting so hot I can barely hold it!”

Dean laughed, but if anything his looks were a little melancholic. “I’m sure you’ll find her soon enough” he assured, resting a comfort hand on his friend’s shoulder.

Seamus howled as soon as Dean touched him, dropping his wand on his pancakes. The other man seemed to jump on his chair as well pulling his hand back to himself, beneath the table. Some nearby students eyed them, but no one seemed to show any interest.

“This thing is literally on fire! I wonder how close she must be…”

Dean blushed harder than Harry had ever seen. At that point, Harry was barely giving attention to his food and tea, smiling curiously at his friends.

“Uh… I think I’ll take a walk, good luck.”

Seamus smiled at him, glimmering eyes, before returning his attention to the students eating on Gryffindor’s table. Harry blinked a few times, green eyes going from Dean’s back, already by the big entrance door, to his friend right in front of him.

“It got cold again” the boy said in disappointment, picking up his wand and cleaning it on his robes.

“I think your soulmate just left, Seamus” chuckled Harry

“Yeah! I’ll ask Dean if he saw any Gryffindor chick leaving with him when he comes back.”

Harry’s eyebrows arched as he bitted back a laugh. “Merlin, you are even clueless than Ron.”

Seamus frowned, staring in pure confusion. “What do you mean?”

“It’s him!” shouted Harry, smiling softly

“Him who?!”

“Dean!” he said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

If anything, Seamus only looked more confused. “What about Dean?”

“He is your ‘better half’, your ‘loved one’. He is the one your wand has been warming up for.”

In a blink of an eye, Seamus very pale face became almost as red as his tie. “I… I’m not… He isn’t… We aren’t… I’m not gay.”

“I don’t care what you are, mate, but Dean is the one you’ve been looking for since you woke up this morning.”

Seamus was at the edge of a breakdown. “But I… What… What do I do?”

“Go get him.” Harry was no Hermione, but that did sound like the only logical choice.

Seamus heisted, his face still burning red, but he took a deep breath and with a jump was on his feet, turning his back on his unfinished breakfast.

“Thanks Harry” he managed to shout as he ran towards the door.

Harry waved, shouting in response “No problem mate”, but Seamus had already reached the door. He just shrugged, taking a sip of his tea and eating a few more spoons of cereal.

“’Mourning Harry.” Said Hermione, sitting cheerfully next to him “What’s up?”

“I just said to one of my roommates to chase after another roommate because a magic wand said so.”

Hermione poured some coffee for herself. “So Seamus and Dean are going to be a thing? It was about time.”

Harry gazed at her in surprise. “You knew about them?”

“Oh, please, Harry” she said unimpressed, bringing the cup to her lips “those two have been stealing glances for years now, it was just a matter of time before they caught up”

“Oh, ok then. How you doing?”

She smiled at him, getting toast from a close plate. “Fine, why wouldn’t I be?”

“It’s just, valentine’s day, the wand’s thing, you and Ron…”

“I’m not worried Harry. I know I love Ron and I trust him when he says he loves me too. We don’t need our wands to tell us that. Besides, Valentine’s day is just another capitalist holyday that encourages everyone to celebrate they are happily dating and increase the value we give on romantic relationships. Which is, in my opinion, already too much.”

Harry smiled gladly “I wish the whole school thought the same thing.”

Most students were out of their minds because of Valentine’s Day. Early this morning, Romilda Vane followed him around the halls trying to convince than their wands were warmer by unsuccessfully throwing a spell at Harry. Luckily, he could scape her thanks to the marauders’ map. Crazy girl, that’s what she was.

He told her that, making Hermione very disturbed (very unlike the laugh Ron would give), encouraging him to report her to the Teachers. He managed to change the subject, much to her annoyance, until they finished breakfast.

“C’mon Harry, we have potions” she said, pulling him by his cape to get him on his feet “have you seen Ron?”

“He is sick” lied Harry “He won’t come to class today”

She sighed. “Well, I hope he visits madam Pomfrey, at least. I had to be today? I barely have time to breath, let alone stop by the common room to see him… Maybe if I skip lunch”

“Hermione, you’re _not_ skipping lunch. He’ll be there when you come after dinner.”

She sighed, but agreed with her head, sitting by Harry side on the tables, taking Ron’s usual place. In a weird _dèjá-vu_ , Snape entered the room, being followed by Draco Malfoy and his usual Gang. Harry frowned at the vision of his teacher: Snape was now proudly Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher. The weird warm felling on his wand pocket, however distracted him from the teacher. It was not hot enough to burn, only generating a comfortable, if not annoying, heat.

“Professor Slughorn is sick today due to the chocolate he received from a student.” He said as he arrived in front of class, his clock turning around him like the wings of a bat “I must warn you again that Weasleys Wizard Wheezes’s products are forbidden in school, _especially_ if used to harm a teacher. He’s quite disappointed he’s missing his favourite Holliday. Now, off you go, I believe you were due to finish the Befuddlement Draught.”

Harry started his potion in silence, not wanting to harvest Snape’s fury, but Neville, right by his side, was having more trouble than usual, almost setting fire to his robes as he let more than sufficient of Lovage fall onto his cauldron.

“Mr. Potter, will you be kind enough to stop helping Mr. Longbottom?”

“Sir, I’m just…”

“Don’t answer me Potter, or I’ll make you test his potion by the end of class. Please, Mrs. Parkinson, could you change places with Mr. Potter? I’m sure you’ll have no problems in ignoring Mr. Longbottom’s incompetence.

Harry rolled his eyes, but whispered an apology to Neville before he picked his material and walked towards Pansy’s old sit (next to Draco Malfoy).  In his front pocket, he could feel his wand growing hotter and hotter with each step, making it impossible to ignore it for any longer. As he set his thing up, he looked around that side of class, looking for any girls he might develop a crush on, but they were all Slytherins he barely talked to. Hell, the only person he knew was Draco Malfoy, and he hated the git.

“Hey, Potter!” the slithering hissed “pay attention, your potion is getting red, you need to add Scurvy grass.”

He reached for Potter arm, as to shake him out of his trance, but as soon as his hand touched him, Harry jumped on his seat, the wand burning on his pocket. Draco reaction to Harry was to pull his hand away, jumping a bit on his seat as well, and laying it on his leg.

“Oh, yeah, thanks” murmured Harry, pretending that nothing had happening and adding some of the said ingredient before it was too late. The potion turned into a calm shade of blue, and Harry smiled softly because, yes, that was the colour it should be.

“If you are trying to kill us, you could’ve at least stayed near Longbottom”

“It’s not like I had much of a choice, Malfoy”

Draco sighed, turning back to his work momentarily, before facing back his partner. “Well, I never thought I would say that, but right now you’re a better company than Pansy”

Harry frowned his eyebrows in confusion. “Why? I though she was your girlfriend.”

“It’s none of your business”

“You were the one who brought it up, Malfoy, shoot.”

Draco growled, throwing his head backwards for a few seconds. “She is all sensitive because our wands didn’t warn up. She keeps saying the spell was mistaken, since we were, on her words, not mine, _made for each other_.”

Harry snorted softly. “You don’t look sad about your wands saying you weren’t a match”

Draco’s eyebrows went up to combine with his smirk. “Interested on my love life, are we?”

Harry couldn’t help but blush a little, hiding it by adding some more ingredients to the cauldron and stirring it clockwise.

“I’m just making conversation, Malfoy.”

Draco laughed slyly. “She is fun to mess around and she’s pretty, but she is my best friend, I don’t _love_ her or anything, I was going out with her more to please my parents than anything. Actually, I was planning on breaking up with her at the end of the month, so hey, I was saved the trouble. I should thank Slughorn.”

Harry nodded, but didn’t know what else to ask, so they felt into a weird silence.

“What about you, Wonder-Boy? Already have you date set with Weasel-Girl?”

“What? Ginny?” he asked in surprise “No. She is pretty and fun and really smart, but she’s like my little sister.”

“So _the-boy-who-lived-so-every-girl-would-want-to-screw_ is alone on valentine’s day?”

Harry pulled an annoyed grimace “Shut up, Malfoy.”

“The chosen-one’s wand did not got warn today?”

Harry blushed again, stopped cutting his Sneezewort and turned to him.

“Did yours?”

“Yes.” He said without hesitation looking him straight on his eyes, making Harry so surprised he almost forgot to add the leaves to the cauldron.

“What poor girl is the chosen one?” He asked, staring right back at him

Draco turned his face to his ingredients this time, but his voice was no more challenging when he said “what makes you so sure it’s a girl?”

Harry lifted his eyebrows in surprise, opening his mouth a little because _was Draco Malfoy coming out on him?_

“Are you…”

“Am I what? A faggot?”

Harry felt as a punch on his stomach, staring at Draco, who still refused to look straight at his face.

“I wasn’t going to say _faggot_ , you know?” he said, still a little confused because _was Malfoy coming out to him?_ “Are you thought? Gay, I mean”

Draco was quite for a few seconds, before he let a cold-hearted laugh out of his mouth, staring back at Harry.

“No, but you should’ve seen you face though. Hilarious, Potter. You panicked when I say _faggot_ , brilliant!”

Harry rolled his eyes, he should’ve know. “Sorry for actually believing you could be anything other than a git. Won’t happen again.”

Draco laughed again, but turned back to finish his potions. Harry did the same, glad to see it turning to the right shade of green (or at least a close-enough shade) before he bottled it up and handed Snape, leaving the room besides Hermione without another word to Malfoy.

“How bad was having potions with Malfoy?” asked the girl as they walked back to the main hall

“Not as worse than it could be, still awful. What about Parkinson?”

Hermione shook her shoulders.

“She was unusually quiet, but she’s very smart, so it was… peaceful.”

“She and Malfoy broke up” explained Harry “that’s why she is so quiet.”

Hermione lifted a single eyebrow at him. “Since when you are the first one to know about Slytherin gossip?”

“Malfoy told me. We had a conversation, kind off, by the end of it he was just his usual idiot self again.”

Hermione snorted. “I’m not that surprised. Your fights, nowadays, are more about keeping the routine than anything.”

Harry must’ve looked as confused as he felt, because Hermione sighed and kept talking. “C’mon, what was the last time you guys _actually_ fought? You used to have enormous arguments on the halls and even duels. Now you just… call each other names and complain about it to friends. It’s more of a… habit.”

Harry opened his mouth to argue, to talk about the last time the Slytherin and him had, but he couldn’t think of anything that hadn’t happened over an year ago. Hermione smiled triumphantly, holding her books closer to her and stopping by the corridor.

“I have Victor’s class. See you at lunch Harry. Oh, if you see Ron, tell him to see madam Pomfrey.”

Harry smiled absently minded, waived her goodbye and turned to walk the other way without a place in mind to go. He found himself on the third floor, wandering alone the halls, trying to convince that his wand hadn’t warmed up for Draco bloody Malfoy.

He clearly knew he found the other man quite attractive, but really, who didn’t? Malfoy was tall and slim, with pale blond hair and blue-greyish eyes. And sure, Harry had been questioning recently if he was attracted to guys. Mainly, it was just a whispered question on his mind every now when then, usually when his eyes lingered a bit more than necessary at the guys of his year and the year bellow (quidditch was manly to blame). He wasn’t _really_ attracted to guys.

And even if he was, surely he wasn’t attracted to _Draco Malfoy._ He barely knew the guy, most of the time their interactions were discussions or about the couple of works they had to do together for class. They hated each other. His wand clearly wouldn’t get hot for _him_. They weren’t dating and they weren’t a _match_ , they were Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, for Merlin’s sake!

His talk to himself was interrupted by a voice he was hoping not to hear again, possibly forever, if Merlin was kind enough. Romilda Vane was right by the end of the corridor, behind him, coming in fast steps and calling his name. Harry didn’t bother to listen what she was trying to say, making his steps faster and turning in panic on the first corridor before he could start actually running in fear.

He felt a spew hit way to close to his head, but refused to look back in fear of slowing the pace. In a zigzag through the very know Hogwarts’ ways, he was sure she had lost her, turning his head just to verify and…

And he bumped into someone.

For a few seconds he almost panic, irrationally jumping to the conclusion it was no one less than Vane herself. To his relief, it was only Malfoy, staring at him in confusion. From behind him he could still hear Romilda’s steps catching up on them.

“Potter, what are you…”

He shushed him, grasping him by the pulse and pulling both of them inside the door right beside them. Only them he could breathe a little, noticing the burning wand on his hand, but only momentarily, not letting himself relax yet.

“Potter…”

Harry clasped his hand on Malfoy’s mouth, using the other to pull the Marauder’s map from his pocket. He ignored how his hand was boiling as he grabbed the want. He retrieved his hand from the other boy’s face slowly, looking at him as if expecting Draco to start talking again, but he was too confused, staring at him as If he lost it. Harry ignored how crazy he looked, opening the map and searching for Vane’s little dot, finding her already a few halls away.

He let himself relax. The only problem was that meant being terrifyingly aware of being on a broom’s closet with Draco Malfoy just a few inches away and of his burning wand on his hand.

“What, in the name of Merlin, do you think you’re doing Potter?”

“I was running away from Romilda Vane. She has this… this problem with me. She really wants to date me, no matter what. It’s terrifying.”

Draco snorted and smirked, and Harry hid his wand back on his pocket.

“Who would say Harry Freaking Potter has girls problems? Someone, call the press.”

Despite the sentence, it wasn’t said on the usual acid voice tone. Actually, now that Hermione made Harry notice, very little of their sentences towards each other had been on that tone ever since the beginning of school year. Instead of being angry, Harry just snorted and rolled his eyes, putting his wand back on his pocket as if trying to make it less easy to sense.

“Shut up, Malfoy. I don’t have girls’ problems, I have a maniac trying to hit me with some spells. Again. Only this time is a teen and not a 70 year old mass murder.”

Draco held back a laugh. “Not sure who is worse.”

Harry freely laughed. “I do, actually. I’d take the Dark Lord, any day.”

The burning on his pocket was getting worse, or maybe he was just getting more aware of it. He shifted uncomfortably. Draco’s eyes sparkled.

“Potter, I think I know why you are so opposed to the Idea of Vane.”

“Because she is a maniac trying to hit me with spells? Yeah, that’s a good theory.”

Malfoy honest to god chuckled. “Probably. But _I_ think your wand has heated for someone else as well.”

The predatory look on his face would’ve made Harry ran away if not for his Gryffindor bravery. Sometimes he wondered if wasn’t recklessly (it was).

“What are you on about, Malfoy?”

“I think your wand is warm right now.”

Harry actually blushed, no way of hiding despite the very, very low luminosity that the small closet had. He backed as far as the shelves let him, but Malfoy walked the distance, not getting closer than they were before.

“Malfoy, have you lost your mind?”

“Possibly.”

Harry wanted to ask something else or run away before he did something very, very stupid like, for example, kiss Draco-bloody-Malfoy.

As it turned out, he didn’t have to, because Draco was faster.

Any thought of putting up a fight to resist the kiss left his mind even before his first move (which turned to be to close his eyes). He was kissing Draco bloody Malfoy, hands on his silver hair and slim waist before he could even process what was going on. When he did process it, he stopped paying attention, because Draco’s hand were on his hair and neck, pushing him closer and closer and closer.  

During the undetermined time they spend like this, Harry could only reach two very simple conclusions: first, he wasn’t straight. Nope. Second, Draco was an excellent kisser.

Despite how good the kiss was, Harry did recover his logical thinking, pulling Draco away and jerking his eyes open. Malfoy was taking a piss with him, of course he was. He was going to get to his common room with a very fun story of how he got the boy-who-lived to kiss him and a great headline for tomorrow’s Daily Prophet.

“You’re a git!” he cried, cleaning his mouth with the back of his hand.

Malfoy didn’t seem perturbed by the sudden stop to the kiss or the screaming (even If Harry kept calling him names). He rolled his eyes and got his wand from his cloak pocket. The Gryffindor barely had any time to react to what he thought was going to be an attack.

“You, Potter, are a moron.”

Said that, he touched Harry’s face with his own wand. Harry winced at the sudden burn on his face, and he was sure it was going to be red for at least a few minutes. He stopped on spot, staring at the blond open mouthed. Malfoy didn’t face him, putting his wand back as if completely bored by the situation.

“Who would know?” said Harry finally, with a sly smile on his face “Draco Malfoy’s perfect match is Harry bloody Potter. Someone, call the press.”

Draco laughed. It was the first time Harry actually heard the boy laughing. He decided right then and now it was his main objective to make him laugh more. His laugh carried so much relief that only them Harry noticed how nervous the other man must’ve been so far.

“Shut up, Potter.”

Harry laughed, feeling incredibly braver, “Make me.”

Draco laughed along, shaking his head before he kissed Harry again, accepting the challenge. His hands returned to Harry’s hair, much to his delight, making it even messier than usually, was.

“It’s almost lunch time” said Harry against his lips

Draco’s answer was a very low moan that he would deny ever making, pulling Harry closer again.

“C’mon, Malfoy, we can’t stay here forever.”

Draco opened his eyes only to roll them at the boy. “I don’t plan on snogging you on a broomstick closet _forever_.”

Harry stared off the door for a few seconds. “It does sound like a very good plan, though.”

“Well, you’re the one wanting to leave.”

“I’m hungry. Besides, I have herbology right after lunch”

Malfoy hissed, but let his hands out of Harry’s hair. For a few seconds, they stared at each other, so used to the burning feeling of their wands they barely felt it anymore. The tension was palpable, as both boys started processing what had actually happened, and what would after they left the very small closet.

“So… Can we met after dinner?” asked Harry, blushing a little from his words “we do… you know… need to talk”

“Sure. After dinner at the requirement room.”

“Sounds great.”

Harry reached for the doorknob, but Malfoy stopped him by murmuring.

“Uh, Can you…” he coughed, speaking a little louder “Keep It low, you know? At least until…”

Harry smiled in relief. The last thing he wanted was for the whole wizard world to know about this before he even understood it himself.

“Of course… See you.”

“See you, Potter”

Malfoy closed the distance one more time, kissing him again before opening the door himself and leaving Harry behind, blinking a few times, not used to the lights. He left a few minutes later, heading to the great hall, trying to assimilate that, _yes_ , he had just kissed Malfoy. More than once. Actually, they kissed a lot. Also, _yes_ , he had a date (ish) with him.

He arrived a little late for lunch, and looked at Draco at the other side of the great hall, giving him a small smile, before heading to his own table. Hermione was sitting next an empty seat, clearly waiting for him to arrive.

“Harry!” she said when he sat next to her “Where have you been?”

Harry covered him blush by turning to get a spoon of smashed potatoes.

“Nowhere.”

She stared at him in disbelieve and he pretend he couldn’t see her gaze. “You were snogging someone!” she screamed all of a sudden, attracting attention from the closest students. “Who?”

“I wasn’t!” he cried back, staring at the people around until they weren’t looking any longer.

“Harry, darling, you lost the ability of being able to lie to me during our second year.”

“I am not lying.”

She looked at him with her eyebrows up to her forehead.

“Ok, ok” he surrendered “I was.”

She stared at him with a bright smile. “Oh Harry, this is _great_. Who is she?”

Harry couldn’t even hide his blush any longer. “They aren’t… Aren’t exactly…”

Her eyebrows frowned. “Aren’t what?”

“ _Aren’tashe_.” He said as fast as he could, before the words got stuck on his tongue. There it was. His heart was beating faster on his chest and he really shouldn’t be that nervous.

“Oh. Ok.” She said with simplicity “Who is he, then?”

Harry stared at her with a small smile. “That’s it? No big speech on sexuality and gender?”

“Do you want one? Well, I suppose I could do one. Maybe it will require some reading, gender is really complicated and…”

“No. no” Harry interrupted her “it’s great”

She smiled at him, kissing him lightly on the forehead. “I’m proud of you, and I love you, Harry. You know that.”

He smiled at her, and they were in silence for a few seconds.

“So, who is he, then?”

Harry groaned. “We decided we wouldn’t tell anyone, so stop asking.”

She pulled a grimace “Well, I’ll guess them. Yes or no questions only, c’mooon”

He didn’t answer, which she took as an invitation. “So… Is he a Gryffindor?”

“No. And don’t ask House questions, it narrows it down too fast.”

She showed him her tong, but kept the questions. “Does he play Quidditch?”

“Yes, he does.”

The question remained all the way through the begging of Herbology class. Harry was getting actually terrified of how close to the actual answer she was getting. She, however, seemed to had excluded Malfoy as an answer from the begging, dancing around the obvious. She would get there, he knew, she was the brightest mind of their age, after all.

“Did we had class with him today?”

“Yes, we did. Can we top asking?”

“Only if you stop answering.”

“I tried that, but you…” He stopped talking, because she had figured it out.

He could pin point the exact moment when Hermione, rolling the name of all male students they had class with, discovered who was. She opened her mouth wide open.

“Harry James Potter” she whispered in a way that almost sounded as a shout “Were you snogging Draco Malfoy?”

“Keep it down, will you!?” he whispered back in despair, despite her voice tone being as low as his.

“Were you?” She asked again “ _were you_?”

Harry blushed “Yes, Yes I was. Now can you please drop it?”

She looked at him in pure surprise. “Malfoy? Oh Harry, I know he is quite handsome, but really? He’s a git.”

Harry retreated his body a bit. “You were the one who said we didn’t had any real fights this year!”

Hermione looked as if he wasn’t insane. “Yeah, I was saying something like ‘ _maybe you two could do potions together without murder_ ’. That wasn’t an incentive for you to snog him senseless. Oh, dear.”

“It was an accident!”

“Harry, no one snogs someone on a closet by accident. Especially if that someone is Draco Malfoy!”

“Ok, the closet part was an accident. The kissing was the wands fault.”

“Wands? Did you wand got warm? Did _his_? Are you two matches?”

Harry blushed as hard as he could.

“I… I guess? I don’t know. I might have a crush on him since the beginning of the year and only noticed now?”

Hermione sighed.

“Harry. I love you, and I’ll support you. But I don’t like the smell of this. Have you two talked about it? There’s too much at stake and too much around you too. Let’s not even get started on the fact that his parents were Death Eaters.”

“We’ll talk, I promise. We said we would meet after dinner”

“Alone meetings with Draco Malfoy, past bedtime” murmured Hermione “I really don’t like how it sounds. Would you mind if I…”

“You’re not coming, Hermione! You can have the marauders map, if it makes you feel better.”

She smiled brightly. “Perfect. Now c’mon _Loverboy_ , you have a giant Defence Against the Dark Arts assessment for tomorrow and you barely started it. Poor Ron! I don’t think he’ll have the time to finish it…”

Never in his life had a day passed through as slowly as that one afternoon. He did all his homework due for the next day and the day after that, trying to occupy his mind with anything that wasn’t Draco Malfoy and his kissable lips and soft blood hair. Even if that something was the 101 uses of catnip. Without Ronald around, there wasn’t really much nothing else to think about.

He barely ate during dinner; he wasn’t feeling at all hungry. Instead, he paid attention the other side of the room, at the Slytherin table, but there was no sight of a blond-white hair. Draco, most likely, had skipped dinner.

“Hey, Harry” said Seamus smiling, making Harry break his gaze from the green and silver table “Evening, Hermione”

Looking up to where Seamus and Dean were standing he could see their shoulders touching and hands laced together. Even if they looked nervous, they were smiling brightly as they sat in front of both Harry and Hermione.

“So, you two…” Said Harry with a smile, letting the question linger.

They both blushed, but they smile did not vanished from their faces.

“Yeah.” Said Dean shyly.

“And it’s all thanks to you, Harry.” Thanked Seamus “Well, kind of, but thanks anyway.”

Harry laughed a little. “No problem, mate. I’m just glad you both are happy.”

“I’m glad you two sorted things out.” Smiled Hermione, too excited “I’ve been wondering about you two since out fourth year.”

They both blushed even harder, the redness showing more on Seamus fair skin. Dean laughed loudly, jumping a bit on his seat.

“I _told you_ , Seamus!” he exclaimed, before turning to Hermione “I told him I crushed on him since our forth year, but he doesn’t believe me!”

“It’s because it’s impossible! I would have noticed if you had liked me for two years, we’re _best friends_.”

“No you wouldn’t” laughed Dean “It took Harry for you to realize _you_ like _me_. And there was a _magic wand_ telling you so.”

And, just because he could, he turned his face and kissed Seamus. It was no more than a quick peck, but Seamus was still smiling when he turned to grab his food. Harry and Hermione exchanged looks and a quick laugh, seeing both of their friends so adorably happy.

When they were done with dinner, Harry didn’t bother to Gryffindor’s common room. Before he ran in excitement and nervousness towards the Requirement Room, he turned to Hermione with a victorious Smile.

“Ron isn’t sick, by the way.”

She turned at him in confusion.

“What? He is not? Then where is…”

“Go to the lake. Now. Me and Ginny have been helping him plan this for weeks now, really.”

She smiled at Harry. “Oh! I know we wasn’t sick, I’m dying to know what you guys have planned. You’re pretty bad at keeping things for me.”

Harry rolled his eyes with a smile. “Don’t _I_ know?”

She laughed. “Be careful with Malfoy. I still want the map, and I’ll check it every fifteen minutes. And…” she pulled a galleon from her pocket “It’s like the ones from Dumbledore’s army. If you are hit by any spell the one in my pocket will heat. Just… keep it in your pocket, will you?”

“You’re impossible,” laughed Harry, picking the golden coin and putting it on his pocket “Now go to your date. Enjoy.”

“I make your words, mine,” she said with a soft smile, before hugging Harry and turning to leave in hurried steps.

He didn’t have Hermione’s grace to run without showing that he was actually running. He stumbled towards the seventh floor, hoping he wasn’t late. When he arrived, it only took him a few thoughts and steps for a giant wooden door to reveal itself. He walked in, his heart beating faster than it should, pumping on his neck as his stomach turned around in multiple spins.

Draco was already there, sitting by himself with a book opened on his lap. It hit him, as the door was closing behind him, that, yes, he was in a date with Draco _Bloody_ Malfoy. He had snogged him. They were about to talk about their _relationship_ , and if anyone had told him in any point of his life that anything like that would happen, he would very much laugh at them.

He, Harry Potter, had a goddamn date With Draco Malfoy. The most annoying, prat, vicious, and witty boy of Hogwarts, with his hair falling on his face like he didn’t use to allow on his firsts years, as he didn’t take his eyes off the pages of his book.

“Are you coming inside, or are you only here for the view?” Said Draco, letting his gaze move towards Harry

Harry blushed, stepping forward hesitantly. “Oh… Sorry.”

Draco grimed, putting the book down. “It’s fine, I know I’m irresistible.”

“cocky, much?” laughed Harry, still walking toward the sofa.

“Shut up, you like it.”

Harry blushed harder, despite his smile. “Yeah, I kind of do.”

Draco got up, closing up the distant they had with a couple of steps, stopping right in front of him. “Potter, you _cannot_ be this easy to blush, it shouldn’t be legal.”

“Shut up, you like it” teased Harry

Draco snorted, and instead of answering, he ended the couple of inches between then, kissing Harry. His hands were on his black hair in no time, pulling him closer and closer, deepening the kiss.

“We have to… have to talk about this” said Harry against Draco’s lips, pulling away hesitantly.

Draco almost moaned in protest. “No, we really don’t.” he whispered back, trying to kiss Harry again, but he pulled away once again.

“We really do, besides, Hermione said…”

“You told Granger about this?” interrupted Malfoy “you couldn’t keep your mouth shut, could you?”

Harry blinked at him in surprise. “She found out for herself, Malfoy, you don’t need to be a git about it.”

Draco rolled his eyes, stepping back and letting his hands fall out the other boy’s waist. “Whatever, it doesn’t matter. This doesn’t mean anything anyway.”

Harry stepped away as well.

“It doesn’t? So it’s just making out? Ok, guess we’ve talked.” He said, turning his body to leave.

“No.” Shouted Malfoy, grabbing his wrist before he could finish his turn. “I mean… Argh, Potter, why do you want to talk about it. Our wands got warm, we… we want the same thing, ok?”

Harry licked his lips, oscillating from one feet to the other.

“We barely know each other.” He muttered

Draco snorted. “Not true, we barely _talk_ to each other, but you know me and vice versa.”

Harry hesitated “So do you wanna… You know… try it and… Do you want to like, date me?”

“So much diction” teased Draco, before rolling his eyes “Yes, I do, your git.”

“Ok, good” he breathed “Since when?”

Draco rolled his eyes, but his pale skin was a little redder than usual. Harry smiled a bit at the sight of blushing, relaxing himself.

‘I don’t know!” He boasted with no certainty on his voice.

Harry raised one eyebrow in disbelief.

“Ok, Ok, since third year, happy?” Draco admitted, running his hand through his hair and curving his body.

“Wow, really? I… Oh, I only noticed this school year…”

Draco laughed and Harry smiled for the sound of it. Putting his hands on Harry’s waist again, he pulled the boy closer. “Good think I waited until today, right?” He grimed.

“Yeah, It was.” Harry grimed back “But we still have a lot to talk”

Draco sighed, dropping his hands again. “Oh, whatever, Potter, talk. But keep in mind there are better things we could be doing.”

“Oh, I know, believe me. But, you know, the whole war thing, and your parents are…”

“You’re asking me if I agree with the dark lord.”

It wasn’t a question, so Harry kept himself quiet, waiting as the other boy sat back on the sofa, dropping his head backwards.

“I… I don’t.”

“But your parents…”

“They aren’t me. Dad doesn’t know it yet, he wants me to become one of them as soon as possible. I’ve been avoiding it, Snape has been helping.”

Harry stared him in surprise, smiling softly, and Malfoy took his silence as an invitation to keep talking. “I don’t… Like muggleborns. I just don’t think killing every single one of them is a good idea. I mean, they might be… not purebloods, but they are, you know, people, right?”

The other boy kissed him softly.

“You really don’t think I would snog you in a closet if I still adore You-Know-Who, do you?”

“I don’t know, I might be a very evil plan to corrupt me.”

Draco kissed him again, getting up on his feet. “Corrupting you does sounds like a _very good_ idea.”

Harry laughed against his lips. “I found a mad-ass boyfriend, didn’t I?” he said without thinking, before stopping ice cold, blinking and blushing

“Boyfriend?” Said Malfoy slowly, tasting the word on his lips “Yeah, I like the sound of that.”

They kissed again. And they talked a bit more. Then kissed again. And kissed one more time just because they could. When Harry returned to the Gryffindor’s communal room it was later than he had originally planned. His roommates would require an explanation for his late night disappear and probably for his stupid smile on his lips. Definitely for the hickey on his neck, because Draco was a fucking git and he knew it.

It was weird as hell for Harry, he knew it as he got ready to bed, and actually talking to Malfoy that day had been weirdly as good as making out with him (and how weird was _that_?). Despite the not expected turn his life had given that day (because he had woken up sure that he both was straight and hated Malfoy, and went to bed in a very, very gay relationship with said git) he slept like a baby, with a soft, stupid smile on his lips.

 


End file.
